1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a wiper device.
2. Background Art
Generally, visibility is interfered and safety is compromised if the windshield of a motor vehicle that is in motion is contaminated by the dust or various foreign substances in the air or the rain or snow due to weather conditions. Accordingly, motor vehicles are equipped with a wiper device for wiping out the rain, snow or other foreign substances from the windshield in order to secure the visibility for safe driving of the driver.
There are generally two types of wiper devices according to the method of supporting the blade that is in close contact with the windshield to wipe out the foreign substances.
The first type is a tournament structure of wiper device, which has multiple layers of levers, end of each lever supporting the blade. However, the tournament structure of wiper device has shortcomings of tall height and inferior appearance due to the multiple layers of levers. More specifically, due to the tall height of its middle portion, the blade of the wiper device can be levitated during high-speed driving, and it becomes difficult to install a cover to complement the inferior appearance.
The second type is a plate-type structure of wiper device, which supports the blade by coupling a support rail or a body spring having curvature and elasticity to the blade. The plate-type structure of wiper device has a low height, is integrated with the blade, and has a simple appearance. However, no matter how good the elasticity of the body spring is, it is still not possible to impeccably clean the entire sections of the windshield, which has different curvature for different vehicle types. Moreover, when the wiper device is activated and is moved to a different position having different curvature, the surface compliance becomes lower at end portions of the wiper device, that is, the wiper device partially comes off from the windshield.
Contrived to complement the above problems is a structure in which the plate-type structure is reinforced with the tournament structure. However, this structure of wiper device has not solved the problem of increased height of the entire wiper device and the surface compliance issue because its levers support a limited portion of the middle section.